Darken x Yuno
Yuno x Darken ' ' Yuno was in his room, with his mouth gaping open in amazement at his furry chew toy Red had sent him. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/395761553086873612/396135081917546499/image.jpg He stared into the layout of the ketchup. It reminded him of Darken’s slim cock he had sent to Yuno on Snapchat. Then he got grounded. We don’t like to talk about that incident, but hey- Yuno remembered. “Hm...Redonu was right. If you’re gonna do a gay ship, the asian has to be the submissive one because their dick cant fit too deep in an asshole.” He thought, as a bulge popped up between his legs. One by one, YuGiOh cards began to slide out of his pants. This was some Egyptian god card shit. There was one particular card that fell out. It was the same dickpic darken had sent him! But who would use this kind of magic to show a non existent object made in China? Redonu had then sent him a voice message. Yuno clicked on the notification. “I’m begging you. Take his virginity before Juju does. I don’t want my son plugging his Nintendo Switch up Buttboy.” The text read. No wonder why he was called Buttboy..especially after losing to killermlg09 in a rated battle. “Fuck.” Yuno looked down at his pants. The wiggy wiggy boner was leaking! At this moment, Yuno knew, through months of reading touché fanfics, that he fucked up. And that was because the doorbell rang. Man, I wonder who it is! Maybe it’s the mailman delivering his fur suits or furry chew toys from Redonu. Honestly, nobody can tell at this point what goes on in his Amazon account. But like an older (and hornier) Shuay rushing to stick his pickle rick into Ellie, Yuno did a mix of waddling and sprinting to the door and opened it. “I SUCK DICK, I DONT LIKE CHICKS MY ASSHOLE RIPPED I CAN DO FLIPS I EAT MY KIDS!” It was Darken’s voice, singing at the door. He could hear more voice messages from Red upstairs. “Come on, get laid! GET LAID!” He barked from upstairs. Yuno shuddered, realizing the cycle of concurrent relationship habits he was going to walk into. But hey, anything Darken did turned him on. He couldn’t complain, could he? Like..y’know.. That one time… https://thumb.gyazo.com/thumb/1200/_982d883ebd46d472f31dc008f0e27c1d-png.jpg And that other time.. https://gyazo.com/6ebc739515c951dd5176592616c2938e This one too! https://gyazo.com/b08719ae2b77c90521a2384a16c4da09 Oops..not that one. But uh, you know what I mean. Darken stepped in the nearly abandoned house. “Hi, babe.” Darken winked, closing the door gently behind him. **AUTO X METAGROSS LEVEL DISTURBANCE INCOMING. IF YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE VIETNAM FLASHBACKS OF THE DISTURBANCE OF AUTO X METAGROSS OR HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH, PLEASE ABORT NOW.** *clears throat* As if a tornado ripped off all his clothes, Darken was already almost naked and standing in a mini pile of his clothes. All that was left on him was.. A tight bra and a pair of super tight shorts. **Extremely tight shorts.** Tears rolled down Yuno’s eyes. Not even on furryfucks.jizz did he see such a beautiful sight. Darken’s tightly shown ass and exposed hips nearly made him cum at first site. Yuno took a look at those nipples. WOAHHH!! They were popping out of the bra (that’s how tight it is) just like Yuno’s eyes popping out of the sockets! *read with your own caution from this point on* Darken took out one of those furry headbands from his back pocket, and put it on his head. Getting down on all fours, his tight shorts barely covered his ass. This was some next level shit. “OwO...what’s this?” Darken crawled up to Yuno, with his face right next to his dick bulging out more than how tall Darken was crouching. He began **nuzzling** his face against the leaky faucet. Yuno couldn’t take it anymore. His inner furry- it was too strong. You could even hear Red’s screams of agony from upstairs after one glance at the secret cameras he hacked into that Juju and Prin were definitely not using outside the window! Darken was slammed against the couch, and Yuno’s dick was whipped out faster than how long it took for you to be utterly disgusted by this scene. The rock hard cock was already oozing with translucent precum. Darken spread his legs wide, ripping open two holes in his shorts. I think we all know where the two holes were. Yuno’s hands fumbled Darken’s nipples, and nearly mistakened them for small pebbles. Pulling up the tight bra revealed Jiggle Physics Unknown To Mankind. Jiggle physics that even Auto’s asshole lacked at the Siege of Autassia. Darken’s rock hard dick poked out between his thick thighs, as Yuno’s dick- wielding more muscle than a Redonu’s role on the PP discord pounded from behind. Darken moaned submissively, as one of Yuno’s hands extended to shove a finger or two in his mouth. The other hand was busy fondling Darken’s balls. Damn, when I imagined this I thought the couch was like that one Nickelodeon slime event that was sponsored on Roblox. The entire couch smelled like a seafood bar as the two animals ferociously breezed with one another. Darken’s dick swung back and forth like a pendulum clock as Yuno became an EDM banger with the sounds he was making. His asshole made all the sounds a public bathroom would. Yuno’s throbbing dick plunged in and out, each thrust getting deeper than the previous. The tight jeans now looked like they went through Vietnam. Twice. “Cum in my ass..cum in my ass! If you fuck me better than Juju or Prin then I’ll be your Felix and ditch them..~” Darken assured. (Obviously that would not happen.) He licked his lips seductively, looking back at his ass barely able to stop itself from shitting out all his organs. ~~If it weren’t for Yuno’s threats right now I’d turn this into a scat fanfic.~~ “I’m cumming..” Yuno grunted, looking at the real life version of Felix, purring and moaning with precum sticking to every inch of his body. His hips wrenched back and forth, sloppily backing up into a gigantic cock with veins popping out of it. Darken’s thicc but smol 14 year old body could no longer handle this. The glopping noises began to kick in. His ass was moist, and ready! “I’m cumming..Yuno, let’s make hot sticky babies and give them to Ni_nja..!” Darken’s entire body sprang upward, shaking unstably, as his ass clenched tightly to suck up all that cum. Piles of mush tumbled out. His own mush added to the pile. Darken fell on the couch with cum streaming out of his ass. Yuno wiped his forehead with a sleeve, and sighed in delight at the cumbath he had just gave. ' ' And with a paranoid sigh, all the little children in the fanfic server now know never to disobey Yuno. He’s looking at you, Juju and Prin!!! ' ' **end** ————————————————-